


A Past World

by pkzzazz



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: AU?, Crossover, Gen, There will be more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkzzazz/pseuds/pkzzazz
Summary: The Dark Dragon offers to grant Lucas’s desires, and Lucas gets taken somewhere unexpected.(A Mother 1/Mother 3 crossover? AU? Call it however you want)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is the first fanfiction i’ve written in YEARS, so be nice :)  
> i’ve had this idea in my head for a while, i thought i would hone in my writing skills for this, anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

It’s the aftermath of the final battle. Lucas held Claus’ body, grief-strucken and in tears. He couldn’t believe this was the way his brother left this world. Kumatora, Duster, Boney, and Flint comfort Lucas for a few moments. Not a word was said, only Lucas’s small sniffles. Flint broke the silence, “Son, you have a needle waiting for you,” Lucas’s head perked up, looking at the seventh needle, it was simply waiting to be pulled. He looked back at Flint and nodded, gently putting Claus’ body to the ground. Lucas stood up and steadily walked towards the needle.

The needle was incredibly bright, some could even say the light was holy, Lucas found comfort in it. He took a deep breath, he knew this wouldn’t be like the other needles he had pulled throughout his adventure. This was the final needle, the one to set the world’s fate in stone. The blond boy gently took hold of the needle, and suddenly, he heard a voice. 

The voice boomed, “Lucas! You’ve finally made it to the last needle..! You are what the people call a hero, Lucas. All you have to do now is decide the fate of this world. I, the Dark Dragon, will grant your wish,” 

Lucas was put into thought, he was still greifing from the death of his mother, and now the death of his twin brother. All he wanted is to have his happy life back, but he also wanted to find out where this all started, and what would have happened if the Pigmasks didn’t invade the Nowhere Islands. 

Lucas finally spoke out, “I want everyone to be happy! I want to go back to where this all started and stop it before all of this happened!” The blond boy then pulled the needle. Almost immediately, the ground started to shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling, nearly hitting his friends. Without having a chance to say anything, a group of rocks started to make their way towards Lucas. He screamed whilst his friends called out Lucas’s name and then all he could see from his field of vision was black.

The blond boy woke up in a state of panic, he still remembered the events that had transpired. “Am I dead?!” Lucas quietly shouted out. He took a quick look around his surroundings, it wasn’t anything like an afterlife would be. There was a knocked over trash can and rats skittering everywhere. He concluded that this was an alley. Lucas stood up from the floor and exited the alley. An unfamiliar town stood before him.

— Chapter 1 End —


	2. Chapter 2 - Podunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas meets an important character.

Lucas took a look at his surroundings. It was a seemingly small town, the buildings looked brand new, but had a feeling of comfort. There were people casually walking around, and sometimes talking to each other. One thing he took quick note of was the clothing, it looked very different from what the people from the Nowhere Islands wore. It was more modern and sophisticated. Lucas came to the conclusion that this was indeed, the past, but how far in the past? He approached a woman who was walking nearby, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Miss, what year is this?”  
The woman turned around, confused, but responded.  
“1989, are you some time traveller?” She chuckled.  
Lucas decided not to respond to the question, but thanked the woman. He went in the opposite direction from her, and took in the sights of the town. He was trying to find a name for this town, because he didn’t want to look stupid and come off as suspicious. Lucas also had a feeling of surprise, this small town was where it all started? Would it eventually be destroyed by someone by the likes of the Pigmasks, similar to what happened to Tazmily Village?  
He saw a large building, with a sign saying ‘Podunk Department Store’. “Po.. dunk..” Lucas mumbled. The blond boy was about to enter the store, when the door suddenly opened. A person ran out of the door, giving no time for Lucas to react. Lucas saw the person run downtown, and seeing their hat fly off. He ran over to the hat left on the sidewalk. “H-Hey! You forgot your hat!” Lucas snatched the hat and attempted to chase the stranger, and unfortunately lost track of them. He slowed his walking pace and followed the path that led to the outside of town. All that could be seen ahead were trees.

Lucas had got himself lost only a few minutes in. He wasn’t great with directions, and he had no map. He was about to give up when there was sudden noise, and then more noise. It sounded like squawking. Lucas ran to the source of the noise, and saw the person from earlier holding a crow in their hands. Lucas could make out their physical description. Black hair, green eyes, striped shirt, a bandana, and blue shorts, he looked a lot similar to the kid he saw in a movie at New Pork City. The stranger looked at Lucas, “What do you want?”  
“I- er, uh, I have your hat,” Lucas showed the person the hat in his hands. “Thanks,” the black haired boy dropped the crow he was holding, took the hat out of Lucas’s hands and put it on, adjusting his hair. “So, what’s your name, blondie? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around Podunk before,”  
“It’s Lucas,”  
“My name’s Ninten,”  
“That’s a cool name,”  
“Thanks, everyone else says it’s stupid,” He sighed.  
“What were you doing with that crow?”  
“Fighting it, the birds here are nasty,”  
Ninten stretched. “I gotta go home-”  
“Wait! I’m.. uh.. lost,”  
“Ah, I can give you directions back to your house,”  
“I don’t have a house,”  
“...”   
Ninten inserted his hands into his pockets and shuffled around them, and gave Lucas a hundred dollar bill. “Use it for the hotel, the town’s that way,” Ninten pointed in the direction of Podunk. “Thanks Ninten,” Lucas followed Ninten’s directions and walked back to Podunk. He found the hotel and went inside. Lucas found the receptionist, asked for a room, and gave her the money. The receptionist gave Lucas a key, and gave the boy directions to his room. Lucas went down the hall, up the stairs, went to his right, and found the room. He inserted his key, went in the room and closed the door. Lucas flopped down onto the bed and yawned. He closed his eyes. He had a feeling he was going to be in another adventure.

\--Chapter 2 End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand thats chapter 2! ninten and lucas finally meet :D also, i do have school so updates will be whenever i can! i wont have a schedule for them


End file.
